


What Are Friends For?

by DarkReyna16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, One-Shot, adrierika feels, beware--it's sad, btu universe (prequel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReyna16/pseuds/DarkReyna16
Summary: A "Back To Us" prequel, in which we get a peek into Adrien's life four years before he returns to Paris, along with memories of a young woman he might have married, if only circumstances had been different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday present for tumblr user madmadamemimble, who was the inspiration for the character of Erika Soriano.
> 
> Since I'm uploading all my one-shots and stuff here, I asked on Tumblr if I should post this as well, and got a lot of positive responses. So here it is for all you Erika fans~ :3
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> ~Reyna

“This is your last shoot for the day, Adrien,” Nathalie told him, checking her phone to confirm her words. “You’ll be posing with the new Maserati luxury car that will be for sale next year, and then your work will be completed for the day.”

“Fine,” Adrien replied robotically, only half paying attention. If Nathalie was aware of his inattentiveness at all, she did not show it, and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence until they reached the location of the shoot.

Inside the photo location, all was busy chaos as the assistants rushed around, adjusting the lights, delivering props, fetching coffee. As soon as he stepped inside, Adrien was whisked away to make-up and wardrobe, his mind elsewhere as his body was smeared with powder and swathed in silk and denim. It didn’t really much matter to him what he had to wear and what kind of make-up they put on him—all he was thinking about was getting home and completing that trigonometry assignment he had yet to complete, thanks to his busy work schedule. His body was begging him for rest at this point, but Adrien knew that if he wanted to graduate when he planned to, he could not afford to slack off. Busy schedule or not, he would continue to be a model student, even if it meant losing more sleep than was probably healthy—

“Oof!”

Adrien was roused from his thoughts, blinking in confusion. He had just been heading to the photo set, but something had just bumped into him, something small…

When he saw the girl on the ground in front of him, his mind finally caught up to what was happening, and he cringed as he knelt down.

“Sorry,” he apologized, offering a hand to the fallen girl. “I wasn’t watching where I was going—”

The girl looked up, and Adrien nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw tears at the edges of the girl’s eyes. Shit, had he made her cry?!

“I-I’m sorry!” He apologized once again, trying to keep his panic to a minimum and not quite succeeding. He had never really learned what he was meant to do when a girl started crying…

The girl winced, her eyes fluttering in an agitated fashion.

“Uh…can you excuse me?” She asked him, cupping her eyes. “My contacts are coming loose.”

…Contacts?

“Oh,” Adrien sighed, a whoosh of relieved air leaving him. “Yeah, uh, here, let me help you up…”

“ _Grazie,_ ” she muttered, allowing Adrien to gently hoist her to her feet. She was short, only coming up to his chest, and full-figured. As Adrien helpfully led her into the make-up room, where there were mirrors, he couldn’t help but glance over her, her dark hair shiny and curling slightly, her skin olive and glowing. She was wearing shorts that showed off thick, toned thighs, and a green tank top that framed her nicely, and showed off just the right amount of cleavage, accompanied by a brown tasseled jacket that cut off just under her bust. Around her neck, a choker was clasped, the strap matching her skin tone so well that Adrien would have missed it, had it not been for the shining green jewel in the center of it. Adrien watched as she carefully replaced her contacts, blinking dark brown eyes a couple times before she was satisfied that they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again at her shoulder, and she turned to meet his gaze. “I didn’t mean to run into you, or knock your contacts loose—”

“Oh, don’t worry,” the girl insisted with a smile that was tinged with embarrassment. “It happens all the time; I’m new to wearing contacts, so I put them in backwards sometimes and don’t realize it until they’re almost falling out.” She gave a sigh, tugging a hand through her dark hair. “Thank you for helping me, though.” She glanced up at him, her eyes roving over him properly, now that she could see. “Oh…you’re Adrien Agreste, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Adrien replied with his model smile, resigned to his fate of the possible squealing and begging for autographs and pictures that was about to take place—

The girl smiled…and then held out her hand.

And that was it. No scrap of paper hidden there, no pictures of his face covered in lipstick kisses. Just her hand.

“I’m Erika,” she introduced herself, polite as anything. “I’m pleased to meet you.”

Huh…someone who introduced themselves to him like he was a regular human being just like everyone else? This was new.

Adrien liked it.

“I’m pleased to meet you, too,” he replied, his smile becoming cautiously more genuine as he shook her hand.

“If you don’t mind me saying, your Italian is excellent,” Erika complimented him with a curious rove of her eyes. “How long have you been studying?”

“Since I got here…so about three years,” Adrien replied. Erika’s eyes widened.

“Only three?! _Caspita!_ Your dedication is amazing!”

Adrien thought about mentioning the fact that he could also speak several dialects of Chinese…but that would just be bragging at this point. Still, this was actually a nice conversation so far, and so he opened his mouth to continue it—

“Adrien! Are you finished? The photographer is waiting!”

Adrien sighed, giving Erika a wry smile.

“Well, I have a car to go help sell. Sorry again for bumping into you like that.”

“Don’t worry,” Erika insisted once again with a sweet little smile. “I’ll see you around.”

Adrien doubted it…but again, he kept the comment to himself, opting again for a small smile and a wave before he left the make-up trailer, shifting into work mode. He was clay, made to be shaped into whatever the photographer desired, to sell with his smile whatever advertisement he was modeling for. It wasn’t exactly difficult anymore—he knew how to stand and take directions, knew when to pout and when to smile. It was mindless work…soulless. Adrien took no joy in doing it. But it was something to do, wasn’t it?

When he arrived on set, the photographer quickly chivvied him into place, leaning against the side of the car for now, until he was told to change position in a couple minutes, probably. After all, while he was here, the focus point should be on the car and how very attractive it would make the people who chose to buy this car. ‘Look, Adrien Agreste modeled next to this car, you should buy it! Be like Adrien Agreste! Buy a really expensive car he once posed next to!’ Honestly, Adrien was over it…but his job was to only look pretty, and so he smiled as the photographer raised the camera, ready to go to work—

“Wait!” Called a voice off-set, and the photographer lowered his camera with a noise of disgust. “Don’t start the shoot yet! We’re missing a model!”

“What?” Now Nathalie’s sharp voice joined the discussion, sounding less than happy. “What are you talking about? Adrien is the only model scheduled for this shoot!”

“Not true,” protested the gruff voice Adrien had trouble placing, due to the lights in his eyes. “My daughter is a part of this shoot as well.”

“What? No one told me Adrien would be co-modeling with anyone!”

“Well, it was a last-minute change.”

“Sir, I believe there’s been a misunderstanding—”

“I don’t think so,” said the man, his tone becoming smug, “considering I am the descendent of Alfieri Maserati, I believe I can choose whatever model I’d like to star in the advertisement for a car that bears the Maserati brand.”

A tense silence followed this proclamation. Adrien knew without looking that Nathalie was probably fuming on the inside while maintaining her professional composure; if there was anything she hated, it was men pulling rank on her and interrupting her carefully crafted work schedule for him.

“Very well, Mr. Maserati—” she began stiffly, only to be interrupted again.

“It is Soriano, actually—the Maserati name disappeared when my mother got married. But I think you’ll find my birthright still stands, if you want to check records—”

“That won’t be necessary,” said Nathalie, an edge creeping into her tone. “I would just like to get on with the shoot. Adrien needs his rest.”

“Well, we can get started as soon as—ah, there is my _principessa_ now.”

“I’m sorry I’m late,” apologized a voice that was immediately familiar to Adrien. Sure enough, a short figure stepped onto the set, and the sweet smile re-introduced Erika Soriano to Adrien. “I was having some trouble with my contacts.”

“No worries, my _principessa,_ ” cooed Mr. Soriano somewhere beyond the bright lights as his daughter approached the car. “You look beautiful, so now we may start.”

“So, where should I stand?” Erika asked, blinking a little in the bright lights. She threw a hesitant glance Adrien’s way, her face becoming rosy. “Uh, I’m sorry…I’m new to this whole modeling thing…”

“An amateur?” Came Nathalie’s disgruntled voice. “We did _not_ agree to this!”

As she and Mr. Soriano began to bicker, Adrien noticed Erika’s head lower. She looked rather uncomfortable, twirling a finger through her hair in a self-conscious manner. Adrien wondered if being in this advertisement was even her idea…but regardless of that, she had seemed excited enough until now…in fact, unless it was her contacts acting up again, she rather looked like she was about to cry…

“Nathalie,” he called out to his manager, “it’s fine.”

“It most certainly is _not_ fine! You are a _professional,_ Adrien—”

“And as a professional, I can learn to cope with last-minute changes,” Adrien finished forcefully, frowning in the direction of Nathalie’s voice. To prove his point, he took hold of Erika’s arm, ignoring her squeak of surprise as he drew her closer to him, her back resting against the door of the car as he draped himself casually next to her, tilting her chin up with his index finger so that she was looking up at him. She blinked up at him in surprise, her face flushed, but Adrien’s gaze was focused on the photographer now.

“Something like this is fine, right?” He prompted, arching a golden brow. The photographer’s expression lit up like Adrien had just promised the car they were modeling next to to him.

“ _Si,_ perfect! Hold that pose!”

As his camera clicked madly, the flash lost in the lights on the set, Adrien dimly heard Mr. Soriano grumble that Adrien was too close to his daughter. To spite him, Adrien gave Erika a sly grin that made her giggle in a nervous sort of way. There was an annoyed sound from Mr. Soriano, but Adrien knew he wouldn’t dare to interrupt and complain—he had already strong-armed his daughter into this car ad, so now he was going to have to deal with the consequences of having her model with Adrien.

A couple hours later, when the work was finally done, and everyone was cleared to go home, Adrien once again ran into Erika, though this time, he caught her before she could fall.

“Yikes. Looks like I have to look down more when I walk around,” Adrien teased a little, and Erika playfully poked her tongue out at him. Chuckling to himself, Adrien handed her one of the water bottles he was carrying. “Here. Thought you might like this after standing under those lights for so long.”

“Oh, _thank_ you,” Erika sighed gratefully, quickly unscrewing the top and taking a pull so long from the water bottle that it was half empty before she surfaced for air. Once she did, she glanced up at Adrien, the widening of her eyes suggesting that she was surprised about something, and then her face grew rosy again…was she embarrassed?

“Um…sorry,” she mumbled, making Adrien smile. She was quick to apologize for things that weren’t her fault, he noticed. It was sad…but also a bit endearing.

“No problem,” he said with a shrug. “I understand—modeling’s harder than it looks. Especially when you start out. But you didn’t do too badly for your first time.” He gave her an encouraging smile. “You’ll get used to it the more you work at it, trust me.”

Erika lowered her gaze from him, her brows furrowing, marring her pretty face.

“…That’s the thing, though,” she muttered so quietly that Adrien had to lean over to hear her. “I don’t want to work at it. I don’t want to be a model. Joining the shoot was Papa's idea, and it sounded like fun at first…but I feel like I just stressed everyone out, in the end…”

Adrien frowned at this, thankful that Nathalie wasn’t around to hear this; she might throw a fit otherwise.

“You didn’t stress anyone out,” he tried to assure her, but the way she glanced up at him, evident doubt in her gaze, made him realize that lying to make her feel better wasn’t helping anything. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay, well, my manager tends to get a little edgy when things don’t go exactly to plan…but I had fun modeling with you.”

Erika stared up at him, her face flushing, lips parted in surprise.

“…Really?” She asked in a small voice that warmed Adrien. Oh no…she was really cute…

“Really,” he promised. And then Erika smiled, the sweetness evolving in her delight, causing Adrien to flush in response. She was really, _really_ cute—

“Adrien!” Called the sharp voice of his manager, and Adrien sighed. He’d better go if he didn’t want to test Nathalie’s patience…

“Well, I gotta go,” he announced with a slight shrug and a half smile. “It was nice to meet you, Erika.”

“You too,” Erika replied warmly, returning his smile with just a hint of shyness. “I’ll see you around…or, maybe not, I guess, since this will probably be the end of my budding modeling career, heh heh.”

Ah, right—being here wasn’t her idea. Adrien frowned at that, wishing that her first modeling experience could’ve been more positive…but what could he do? She had tried it, then decided it wasn’t for her. There was nothing for it if she didn’t want to do it…

If only it could be that easy for everyone…

A sudden urge struck him as Adrien took her in, her short stature, her shiny dark hair, deep eyes that watched him with bright interest. She was really sweet…it would be a shame for this to be the last time he ever spoke to her…

‘ _Bad idea,_ ’ Chat Noir whispered in his mind. ‘ _You’ve been here before, Adrien. It never works out. You’re in love with someone, remember?_ ’

And, as if he could possibly forget, his mind dragged up the image of a girl in red and black, her smile assured and confident, bluebell eyes piercing him with such intensity that it made it hard for him to breathe—

Adrien gave himself a mental shake.

‘ _It’s not like I’m gonna jump into another relationship,_ ’ he told himself as he fished his phone out of his pocket. ‘ _I’m not looking for a girlfriend…but there’s nothing stopping me from making a new friend, right?_ ’

Chat Noir grumbled inaudibly, but remained silent. Adrien took heart from that, offering Erika a small smile as he lifted his phone for her to take.

“How about we exchange numbers? You know, just in case you decide you do want to give this whole modeling thing a shot? I can give you pointers.”

Erika’s dark eyes widened as she gaped up at him.

“…Really?” She asked in much the same way she had earlier, prompting Adrien’s smile to widen.

“Sure. Why not?” He leaned in with a conspiratorial wink. “Unless you think your dad would disapprove…”

Mischief glinted in Erika’s eyes at that, and she readily accepted his phone, swapping it for her own so he could input his number into her contacts as well. When they traded back, a mite of uncertainty crossed her features.

“Um…so you just want me to text if it’s about modeling things…?”

Adrien understood her meaning by asking such a question, and allowed himself to grin.

“You can text me about other things, too. Even if it’s about what you had for breakfast that day,” he offered. Erika clutched her phone to her chest, her eyes sparkling, her smile wide.

“Well, maybe I won’t text about food…but I’ll text you,” she promised him.

“Adrien! Time to go!” Nathalie called again, and Adrien gave Erika one last smile before he obeyed the summons of his manager, somewhat dragging his feet. He really was not looking forward to returning to his aunt and uncle’s estate, now knowing what he knew…but what choice did he have?

Even after his death, his father’s shadow still loomed over Adrien. And there was still no escape for him, even three years later…

In the car, his phone abruptly buzzed in his pocket. Adrien curiously eyed it, smiling a little when Erika’s name appeared onscreen.

_Erika: Today was fun! Thanks for being so nice to me. :)_

Adrien’s smile widened.

He might be lost in darkness, but he certainly was not without light…as long as he knew where to look for it.

 

* * *

 

_Erika: Sooo, that new Marvel movie?_

**Adrien: What about it?**

_Erika: I wanna see it…but none of my friends want to go. :(_

**Adrien: Your friends sound lame.**

_Erika: Ha ha, they just don’t see the appeal of an action movie._

_Erika: But, come on. The muscles? Hello?_

**Adrien: They don’t know what they’re missing, clearly.**

_Erika: I knoooow. But I don’t really want to see it on my own either…_

_Erika: You busy?_

**Adrien: I am not. :)**

**Adrien: What time should I come pick you up?**

_Erika: Now! :D_

**Adrien: LOL, on my way now, then.**

_Erika: See you soon! :3_

 

* * *

 

Being the Maserati heiress made going out a tad difficult for Erika Soriano. It was even worse when she was joined by supermodel Adrien Agreste, so it took a bit of work for them to shake the paparazzi before they could do something as simple as going to see a movie. It was a little ridiculous, but they somehow managed to slip into the theatre just before the movie was slated to begin, stashing their sunglasses on top of their heads and hurrying into the correct theatre, laughing to themselves over the absurdity that was their attempts at living normal lives without having every moment of it documented in some way.

“I do think they managed to get a few shots,” Erika mused as she and Adrien hunted for two seats in the packed theatre. “There’ll be rumors about us dating by the time the next newspaper is published.”

Adrien gave a shrug as he finally located a pair of seats for them, waiting for Erika to sit first before he settled in beside her.

“The newspapers always assume that I’m dating all my female friends; I’m over it at this point.”

Erika giggled, grinning.

“Oh yeah, I guess all the newspapers ship you with any girl they see you with. Must you be so handsome and cause so much trouble, _Stella_?”

Adrien pouted a little.

“You know how I feel about that nickname,” he reminded her. Though it flattered him to be compared to a star, ‘Stella’ sounded a bit too pretty for Adrien. And considering he was constantly being told he was pretty, the word grew a bit wearing at times...

“Sorry,” she apologized, though her smile was teasing. “I’ll come up with something more masculine for you.”

“Why do I need a nickname anyway?” Adrien asked, honestly curious over this. “Do you have something against my actual name?”

“No…but Papa frowns whenever I mention you by name.”

Ah.

“He still doesn’t like me, huh?”

“Papa doesn’t like anyone who draws near his _principessa,_ ” Erika answered, her lips pursing. “He is very protective.”

Oh…of course. Adrien knew a thing or two about protective fathers…

Something about his expression must’ve been off, for Erika’s eyes widened slightly, and she regarded him with a nervous air about her.

“…Adrien? Are you—”

“I’m fine,” Adrien replied before she could get the question out. He flicked his gaze away just as the lights in the theatre dimmed, indicating that the film was about to start. He felt Erika’s gaze on the side of his face, but strove to ignore it, staring resolutely at the screen. Erika was a sweet girl, and she had become one of Adrien’s good friends in the couple of months that he’d known her. He didn’t want to bring her down with the darkness that was ever-present in the back of his mind, rearing its ugly head whenever he least expected it…

“Okay,” she eventually replied, letting the matter drop…but there was a note of uncertainty in her tone that told Adrien that her mind was nowhere at ease about the issue. To appease her, he flashed her a smile when the screen grew bright enough to light up the theatre.

“Ready to see well-muscled men in tight spandex?”

Erika giggled a little, her face flushing in the dimness.

“Oh yes. Exactly what I came here for.”

As they settled in to watch the movie, Adrien found that he was enjoying watching Erika more than the film itself. She was an animated audience, reacting in her own quiet way to the action on the screen, muffling giggles and gasps, bouncing excitedly in her seat when something interesting was happening, or else peeking through her fingers when there were shirtless men on the screen, despite her assertion that this was what she watched the superhero movies for. She was just so very, very endearing…

Adrien smiled every time she glanced over at him, trying not to make his staring creepy. In the back of his mind, the idea of Erika—as more than a friend—presented itself once again, the way it had been doing for a couple weeks, recently. And though Adrien smothered the possibility every time it came up, thinking that he was only searching for a relationship to make himself feel better about the current state of his life, he couldn’t deny the fluttering that occurred within him whenever Erika smiled, found it hard to dismiss the lift in his mood whenever he found a new text from her, asking when he was free so they could hang out. He had shunted it to the side for as long as he could, convinced he was only looking at her in such a light to distract himself from his shitty life…but…

Without realizing it, Adrien found himself reaching for her hand. He snatched it back at the last moment, surprised at himself, but she was luckily too absorbed in the movie to notice. Meanwhile, Adrien was having an inner crisis, two halves of him warring against the other for dominance.

‘ _What are you doing?!_ ’ hissed Chat Noir in his head as he grappled with Adrien, cat eyes narrowed. ‘ _When will you learn to_ stop hitting on your friends? _Haven’t you learned anything by now? This is how you_ lose _your girl friends—by turning them into girlfriends, and then disappointing them!_ ’

‘Erika’s different!’ Adrien protested, wincing as Chat’s claws dug into the back of his hands. ‘She’s a sweet girl, and I like her! What’s wrong with wanting to date her if I like her? It’s natural!’

‘ _You know damn well that it won’t last,_ ’ Chat Noir snarled, his raw strength beginning to overpower Adrien. ‘ _It’s three years later, but you’re still stuck on someone else. Admit it: you won’t love another girl until you get over Ladybug._ ’

Adrien grit his teeth. It was true: his love for Ladybug had ruined previous relationships he’d had, all because he couldn’t banish the notion that he was cheating on her by being with other women. Ridiculous—she was never his to begin with, so how could he possibly cheat on her? His mind knew this perfectly well, scoffing at the unreasonable reactions that rioted within him whenever he dared to kiss another woman…

His mind knew better…but as for his heart…

‘It’ll be different this time,’ Adrien insisted, and so strong was his conviction that he began to overpower Chat, causing the hero’s knees to buckle. ‘Erika knows what it’s like to grow up the way I grew up. She understands that part of me. And she’s fun and sweet, and she makes me _happy_. If I can make it work with anyone, it’ll be her. Now get _out of my way!_ ’

And with one final shove, he banished Chat Noir from his mind just at the same time as he took hold of Erika’s hand as it rested on the armrest between them.

The move was unexpected; Erika jumped in her seat, and in the darkness, Adrien saw her wide eyes flash to him. He met her gaze, feeling himself warm under the force of her stare. Oh, right…he had been so concerned with convincing himself that he could pursue this without consequence that he had hardly stopped to think about how Erika might feel about all this…but here he was, grabbing her hand like he had the right to touch her. How terribly presumptuous of him.

“…Sorry,” he mumbled, looking away from her as he loosened his fingers. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomf—”

“I’m not,” Erika said in a rush, catching his hand before could withdraw it completely. He turned to stare at her, and it was her turn to flush under his gaze. “I just, uh…you took me by surprise.” She smiled a little. “I…honestly didn’t think that you saw me that way at all. I thought you were treating me more like a little sister…”

Adrien smiled awkwardly.

“Well, that’s how I felt at first…but lately…”

His gaze dropped to their hands, twining his fingers with Erika’s smaller, more delicate fingers.

“…Lately I’ve been thinking…that it might be nice to take our relationship to the next level.” He smiled bashfully. “You know…give the newspapers something honest to print for a while.”

Erika stared at him so long that Adrien grew self-conscious. Did she…not want that kind of relationship with him? The sneaking glances, the little blushes, accompanied by small, shy smiles…had he misread her completely?

“So…you like me?” Erika asked, her voice so small that Adrien had to lean over to hear her. “Like, you… _like_ -like me…?”

The shy question had Adrien grinning from ear to ear, and he squeezed her hand.

“I adore you, Eri,” he assured her, and Erika blushed so deeply that Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle at such a cute reaction. “And, if you’d like to…I’d like to consider tonight our first date. But only if you want—”

“Yes!” Erika answered, perhaps a little too loudly, if the shushing from behind them was any indication. She cringed, mouthing the word “sorry”, and Adrien chuckled, slumping in his seat the way she did.

“Then I’d like to take you to dinner after the movie, if that’s okay,” he whispered to her. Erika nodded her head vigorously, giggling in a nervous fashion.

“Sure…but Papa won’t be happy to know that you asked me out before asking his permission to date me…”

Adrien squeezed Erika’s hand.

“Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it, _bella._ ”

Erika giggled again, and they grinned at each other, turning their attention back to the movie after a moment, though both were completely lost in regards to the plot now.

Throughout the last hour and a half of the movie, they did not let go of each other’s hands.

 

* * *

 

“Cat.”

“ _Chat._ ”

“Turtle.”

“ _Tortue._ ”

“Ladybug.”

“Uhh…”

Erika’s face screwed up in concentration. Finally, she sighed.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, frustrated. Adrien chuckled, placing his notebook full of French in her lap, pointing to the correct word.

“ _Coccinelle,_ ” they recited together, and Erika sighed, looking dejected.

“I always forget that one. The Paris superheroine, she goes by ‘Ladybug’, doesn’t she?”

“She does,” Adrien confirmed, hastily repressing the thoughts of said superheroine. To distract himself, he rested the palm of his hand on Erika’s back, rubbing small circles into it to erase the disappointment on her face. “That doesn’t make it easy to remember the French word, does it?”

“No…” Sighing, Erika leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. “But French is a lot easier than English.” A small smile curved her lips. “I like learning your native tongue. It’s very romantic.”

“Yeah?” Adrien teased, sliding over to her side of the couch, his arm sliding around Erika’s shoulders as he gave her a charming grin. “What’s your favorite French word?”

“Well…there’s a French phrase I like very much…” Erika muttered, glancing up at Adrien shyly. He smirked, leaning down to keep her eyes.

“And that is?”

Erika turned to face him, her hands on his biceps, her dark eyes hooded.

“ _Embrasse-moi,_ ” she whispered to him.

Adrien grinned and lowered himself to her lips. Far be it from him to disobey a command from his lady—

His Lady.

Adrien jerked back, his lips barely brushing Erika’s. She had already closed her eyes, and now she opened them, staring up at him.

“…Something wrong?” She asked after a moment. Adrien shook his head with a tight grin.

“Nah. Just building the anticipation,” he teased her, leaning over to give her a proper kiss this time. Erika remained still for a moment, as if she meant to pull back, but as Adrien pressed his lips firmly to hers, she seemed to melt, her hands sliding up across his shoulders to lock around his neck, pulling him down with her as she leaned back to lie down on the couch, his notebook falling from her lap. Adrien followed, keeping his weight off her, since she would be easy to squish if he wasn’t careful. Her lips were soft, her breath sighing against him as he kissed her, nipping at her lower lip. He did his best to lose himself in the kiss, in everything that was Erika, from her smooth olive skin, her shiny dark hair, and her soft body beneath him, her breath catching as his hands—only because he had been given express permission already—beginning to roam and explore. He willed himself only to focus on Erika, to not let his mind wander to another woman entirely…a woman who’s hair was just as dark as Erika’s, but her skin paler, her eyes, instead of Erika’s warm dark brown, the most vivid blue Adrien had ever seen…

Eyes he loved.

Adrien drew back, a short huff of frustration escaping him. When Erika opened her eyes this time, it was to peer up at him with a knowing look in her eyes…a look that was resigned.

“…Not in the mood?” She asked, citing one of Adrien’s more popular reasons for why he couldn’t be…intimate with her. Adrien stared down at her, feeling a crushing weight of failure press upon him. _Fuck,_ _why_ was this so hard?! Why couldn’t he just be present without the past dragging him back, kicking and screaming, back into his tortured feelings for a woman who had no doubt forgotten all about him by now?

Why couldn’t he just move on?

“I’m _sorry,_ ” he groaned, pushing himself off Erika and slumping on the couch next to her, avoiding her gaze as she sat up to look at him. “I don’t mean to be like this. It’s not like I don’t want to kiss you or touch you—I really do, and I like you a lot, Eri…but…”

“…There’s someone else, isn’t there?”

Adrien’s head jerked up, wide eyes snapping to Erika…who smiled at him helplessly.

“I, uh, ran into Malia and Isabella the other day,” she mumbled, now avoiding _his_ gaze. “They, um, told me some things…”

Adrien closed his eyes, his breath leaving him in a defeated whoosh. Malia and Isabella, two gorgeous girls, two of his former friends-turned girlfriends-turned exes-turned strangers. In the end, it was all the same, wasn’t it? He was fated to have this destiny forever as long as he harbored such strong feelings for another, wasn’t he…?

And he had been so sure that things would be different with Erika, because he could relate to her more…

But in the end, hadn’t he just repeated his past mistakes?

‘ _I told you,_ ’ Chat Noir mocked him from the shadows of his mind. ‘ _You’ll never be free as long as you’re thinking about her. You might as well end this now. At this point, you’re just being cruel, aren’t you…?_ ’

Adrien sighed, leaning forward, his head in his hands, elbows braced on his knees. He was so stupid for thinking that anything could be different this time around. He was stupid for thinking that things would be different with Erika just because he got along with her better than he got along with other women. He liked her a lot, he really did…and if things were different, he was sure that being with her would make him the happiest man alive.

But as long as his love for Ladybug would not die…he could never truly give himself to any other woman. And that was a fact he could deny no longer.

“I’m sorry, Erika,” he muttered to the floor, shutting his eyes tight and swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I’m so, so sorry.”

It shouldn’t still upset him; he’d been here before. This was the point where she accused him of leading her on, hurled abuse at him, and left in a huff, never to speak to him again, their relationship and friendship in shambled, irreparable. He felt himself trembling, but forcibly made himself sit still, braced for the worst. For the inevitable.

He was, therefore, surprised beyond belief when a soft hand made its way to his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Slowly, hesitantly, he lifted his head, glancing over at yet another girl he’d disappointed. Her eyes were overly bright, glazed, as if she might cry…but somehow, she managed to smile at him.

“I understand,” Erika said softly, rubbing his shoulder as he stared at her, hardly daring to believe his own ears. “There’s a saying my _nonna_ taught me since birth: ‘A man can’t make his body do what his heart can’t take.’” She raised her free hand, stroking Adrien’s cheek, smearing tears that had escaped from his eyes. “I know you care for me, Adrien, as much as I care for you. But there is someone else who holds your heart, and as long as she does…you can’t be with me. Even if that might be what we both want.”

Tears now streamed down Erika’s face, but her smile was held firmly in place, as if through sheer determination.

“So…I’m afraid we have to break up, _Luce del Sole,_ ” she whispered, her voice breaking. Choking on his own sob, Adrien lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her tight, as if she would slip from his grasp right then and there if he dared to let go.

“I’m—I’m sorry, Eri,” Adrien mumbled, forcing the words out, needing to get them out before emotion rendered him incomprehensible. “I never meant to—to hurt you. I—I don’t want to lose you…I’m sorry for being so selfish—”

“You won’t lose me, Adrien,” Erika whispered to him, her hand stroking his broad back, tears soaking the shoulder of his shirt. “Even if this has to end, you’ll always be in my heart. I just want you to be happy…even if it’s not with me. So if being your friend will make you happy, then that’s what I’ll be.”

“You don’t have to,” Adrien muttered, pulling back to look at her, sure he was a mess, his face turning blotchy, moist with tears and snot. Not attractive at all…but he couldn’t focus on it, the moment more important than his appearance. “If you want nothing more to do with me—”

“Don’t be stupid,” laughed Erika, brushing away more of his tears with her hand, though her face was wet as well, but her mascara didn’t run—must be water-proof. “Just because we have to break up doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends.”

“It did for all my other girlfriends.”

“Then they weren’t really your friends to begin with.”

Erika cupped his face, brushing away the tears her small thumbs could reach, still smiling gently at him.

“Smile, Adrien. Tears don’t suit you.”

Adrien sniffled, the corners of his mouth turning tremulously upwards.

“They don’t suit you, either,” he replied, and he used his sleeve to dab at Erika’s cheeks. “I’m sorry. I don’t have a handkerchief, or else I’d let you use it.”

Erika giggled through her tears, letting Adrien mop up her face.

“Then I’ll get you one,” she decided, giving one final sniff as she appeared to calm down, her smile becoming more bright. “I’ll have your initials embroidered in the corner, so it’ll be a proper gentleman’s handkerchief.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Adrien protested, but Erika raised a finger and pressed it to his lips.

“Hush. I’m going to.” Her smile widened. “After all…what are friends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...This ending still hurts me.
> 
> I'm so sorry, Erika. You deserved better. ;_; 
> 
> But it makes me happy that they're still friends in the end~ <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> ~Reyna


End file.
